


Departure

by fluffandsmut



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cry with me, Gen, i cried writing this that's how you know i'm in deep, my bbies will unite one day, you can't smile again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffandsmut/pseuds/fluffandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time had arrived. Their departure. All too soon their adventures had come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

"Killua... don't go." 

Killua's cerulean eyes gazed back at Gon.

Gon hadn't taken a single step towards his friend. Only stood there shaking from his terrible sobbing.

"i'm sorry, Gon." The silver-haired boy drew a long breath as if it were his last. He then shut his eyes.

His eyes still closed, barely audible he whispered, "see you later."

By the time Gon was able to see past his blurred vision, his beloved friend was gone. 

 

Alone, Gon dropped to his knees and cried. Cried for the one person he'd never have thought would leave his side.

A dreadful feeling crept upon the lonesome child.

Abandonment. 

He had long gotten over his father leaving him for the life of a Pro Hunter, but this was different. Whereas he'd known close to nothing about his father, he'd grown fond of Killua and his quick-tempered personality that never failed to amuse him. Whereas he was determined to seek out the reason his dad left him, he knew why Killua had to leave. Whereas he searched far and wide for Ging, he couldn't go after his friend. 

The time had arrived. Their departure. All too soon their adventures had come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no fluff T^T
> 
> ~Admin Fluff


End file.
